Day When I Can See You Again
by Yamada Akira
Summary: Halilintar adalah si jenius musik yang bisa menciptakan lagu indah bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir. Bisa memainkan melodi merdu tanpa harus berusaha. Dan bisa mendapatkan segala hal walau tanpa meminta. Hidupnya tampak sempurna dari luar. Namun tidak pernah ada yang tau, bahwa apa yang ia cari tidak pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan mereka. Elementals
1. Prolog

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning:

Entertaiment/Music Life

Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Day When I Can See You Again

by: Yamada Akira

Prolog

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap tanpa ia sadari. Suhu udara pun semakin rendah, namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir agar pulang ke rumah dan menikmati secangkir coklat panas kesukaannya. Tidak, ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Otaknya terasa beku, begitu pun hatinya yang tak lagi dapat merasakan apapun. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah dan ia menemukan dirinya berada di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak lagi berpenghuni. Sejenak ia hanya terdiam, tidak merasakan apapun. Ia menyadari kalau kakinya melangkah membawanya pulang ke rumah itu. Rumah yang menjadi awal dari ceritanya. Kemudian ia berpikir, apakah nasibnya akan sama seperti rumah itu? Ditinggalkan, dilupakan hingga akhirnya kosong dan hampa.

" _Kau harus lebih banyak bergantung pada kami. Bukankah kita sudah jadi keluarga?"_

Betapa ia berharap kata-kata itu tak hanya sekedar pemanis bibir saja. Betapa ia berharap kata-kata itu bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Namun, kenyataan kembali membawa ia pada tempatnya. Mengingatkan bahwa rumahnya untuk kembali telah lama hilang semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Ia merindukannya namun tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara menemukan jalan yang dapat menuntunnya. Hingga akhirnya, ketika jalan itu mulai terlihat ia justru menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam ilusi. Seharusnya tidak begini…

Satu dua tetes air mata mengaliri pipinya yang pucat. Ia masih diam disana, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan, sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan, sekali lagi ia membawa duka. Apakah ia tidak pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari dunia? Apakah itu artinya ia harus pergi sekali lagi? Pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali….

" _When this season comes again, will you remember about me? Even if the time we spent together has lost its color, I definitely won't forget. Hope I will see you again…"_

 _See you in Chapter 1_

 _Dont forget to left your review about this story..._

 _Thank you_


	2. Beautiful 'Boy?

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 1

Beautiful 'Boy'?

 _Inside a room with a big window,_

 _Sunlight gently filtering through trees_

 _That day when we met you_

 _Somehow felt so distance_

 _Happy Reading_

Rona jingga di langit Timur kota Tokyo mulai memudar seiring dengan bangkitnya sang mentari dari peraduannya. Warna biru nan lembut mulai menghiasi langit bersamaan dengan terpaan hangat cahaya matahari pagi yang menjadi pertanda bermulanya satu hari yang baru. Mengusir hawa dingin yang dibawa malam dan menyelinap melalui setiap celah untuk menebarkan kehangatannya. Sebuah ruang apartemen di tengah kota Tokyo pun tak menjadi pengecualian. Melalui jendela besar yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan, cahaya sang mentari pun menyusup dan menjadikannya bermandikan cahaya. Tidak ada apapun di ruangan itu kecuali sebuah piano besar berwarna putih yang berada tepat di samping jendela, kertas-kertas partitur yang hampir memenuhi seluruh lantai dan sosok seorang manusia yang tengah tertidur lelap di atasnya.

Bak sebuah potret lukisan yang indah. Keberadaan pria yang tengah memakai yukata berwarna putih tersebut seakan menyatu dengan suasana pagi yang mulai melingkupi ruang apartemennya. Cahaya mentari yang menerpa serta hembusan angin musim semi yang menyelinap melalui celah jendela yang terbuka seolah menambah keelokan sosok tersebut. Yukatanya yang tak lagi terpasang sempurna menyingkap beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang putih bersih bak porselen. Kaki jenjang yang terekspos, wajah rupawan yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya serta rambut hitam panjang yang terurai berpadu dengan suasana pagi yang hangat serta kondisi ruangan yang dipenuhi kertas musik, menjadikan pemandangan itu tampak begitu elok untuk diabadikan.

Namun keindahan itu akhirnya terusik ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Menariknya kembali dari dunia mimpi dan menyadarkannya akan hari yang harus ia hadapi setelah sekian lama ia hindari.

Dentingan bel berganti menjadi ketukan di pintu, dan si pria akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar bangun meski tak sepenuhnya. Duduk di atas lembaran kertas partitur, ia menguap serta mengusap mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri meski enggan.

Lee Fang menaiki tangga batu menuju sebuah apartemen dengan terburu-buru. Ini adalah hari yang penting dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan telat bangun pagi itu. Salahkan saja tingkah Lee Kaizo yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya harus begadang semalam dan baru tidur ketika pagi menjelang. Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau orang yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu adalah bosnya di perusahaan maka ia tidak akan segan untuk memberikan salah satu jurus karate terbaiknya untuk sang kakak karena hampir saja merusak harinya.

Pintu depan apartemen terbuka tepat sebelum Fang menekan bel. Sepasang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan melangkah keluar dan Fang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk masuk tanpa membunyikan bel setelah terlebih dahulu menahan pintu yang hampir menutup. Ia kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai 6 hingga akhirnya mampu menghela nafas ketika ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 608.

Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, Fang menyadari kalau ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum pertemuan pentingnya. Jadi ia segera menekan bel pintu dengan tidak sabaran, berharap si penghuninya yang kemungkinan masih tidur –Fang mendesah ketika mengingat kebiasaan ini- dapat menyadari keberadaannya dan seberapa tipisnya waktu yang mereka miliki.

Tiga menit berlalu dan pintu apartemen itu tidak juga terbuka. Akhirnya pria keturunan China itu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit lebih keras sambil berharap usahanya kali ini dapat berhasil. Jika tidak maka mereka akan benar-benar terlambat dan ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kemarahan sang kakak yang sungguh menyebalkan baginya.

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama bagi Fang –meski nyatanya hanya 2 menit- akhirnya pintu berwarna kelabu itu terbuka. Menghela nafas pelan, Fang baru saja akan melontarkan omelannya ketika apa yang ia lihat di balik pintu itu membuat ia seketika kehilangan kata-kata.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang ia harapkan berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok pria tampan –Fang agak sangsi mengakui hal ini- yang siap untuk ia seret menghadiri pertemuan dan bukannya sosok pria cantik yang seolah berusaha mengundang orang lain untuk melakukan 'kejahatan' padanya.

"Fang?", suara rendah yang terdengar datar itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Fang tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika ada orang lain yang melihat penampilan pria di depannya. Iris ruby itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran yang menggemaskan dan Fang berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan pria itu pada tempat perdagangan manusia untuk dijual.

"Hali. Apa yang kukatakan tentang pertahanan diri?", ucap Fang dengan sabar. Dan layaknya pemantik, pertanyaan Fang sukses menyadarkan si pria mengenai alasan yang membuat sang kawan sempat menatapnya dengan padangan aneh. Meski begitu, ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap tidak peduli dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, mengisyaratkan Fang untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Halilintar, Kau harusnya lebih hati-hati. Kau tau, penampilanmu itu bisa 'mengundang' siapa saja untuk melakukan hal buruk padamu.", omelan yang sedari ditahan Fang akhirnya meluncur meski karna alasan yang berbeda.

"Oh ayolah.. Ini masih sangat pagi dan kau lebih memilih untuk mengomentari penampilanku dibandingkan mengucapkan salam? Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan? Aku baru saja bangun tidur. Dan bukan salahku jika penampilanku begini.", ucap Halilintar dengan nada kesal seraya meninggalkan Fang di _genkan_.

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Kau akan membuat kita terlambat jika kau meneruskan omelanmu itu."

"Memangnya salah siapa?", jerit Fang tertahan. Meski ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Halilintar melainkan karena ia yang terlambat menjemput meski ia tau kalau kawannya itu adalah orang yang tidak akan bangun jika tidak dibangunkan, serta keusilan menyebalkan dari sang kakak semalam, namun Fang merasa ia tetap memiliki hak untuk merasa kesal.

"Duduk saja dimana pun kau mau. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu.". Dan dengan begitu, si pria cantik beriris ruby itu meninggalkan Fang di tengah ruangan yang hampir tidak ada apa-apanya itu, sementara ia bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

"Disini bahkan tidak ada sofa ataupun kursi. Dia pikir dimana aku bisa duduk..", gerutu Fang seraya memijit keningnya. Berurusan dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik ini memang sering kali membuat sakit kepalanya kambuh begitu saja. Semoga saja ia tidak harus sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara tingkah Halilintar yang terlampau unik.

"Aku heran, bagaimana _Aniki_ bisa bertahan menghadapinya.". Karena tidak ada tempat lain untuk duduk dan Fang menolak untuk duduk di lantai, pria berusia 24 tahun itu pun akhirnya duduk di kursi piano yang berada di dekat jendela seraya memperhatikan beberapa partitur musik yang ada di sana. Beberapa lagu baru tanpa judul. Tanpa sadar, Fang menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva.

"Dasar! Kecantikan dan kejeniusanmu itu memang keterlaluan, Halilintar."

To be Continued

Thank You...

Dont forget to left your review...


	3. Elemental Brothers

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 2

Elementals Brother

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Fang menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung berlantai sepuluh yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. L's Management adalah huruf-huruf raksasa yang terangkai di bagian puncak. Merasa tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tersedia, Fang melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu satpam tepat setelah ia menarik seorang pria turun dari bangku penumpang. Dan si satpam yang seolah paham dengan tingkah laku dan sifat dari salah satu bosnya itu hanya bisa mendesah dan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan maklum.

Sapaan demi sapaan mengudara ketika kedua sosok pria itu memasuki gedung. Sebenarnya sapaan itu lebih banyak ditujukan pada Fang dan bukannya Halilintar yang notabene merupakan wajah baru disana. Namun tak sedikit juga orang-orang yang terpesona akan keelokan paras pria –yang disangka wanita oleh sebagian orang yang melihat- yang diseret oleh Fang. Halilintar yang menyadari pandangan dari orang-orang itu memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya menggunakan syal merah panjang yang ia lilitkan di lehernya sambil diam-diam mendecih dalam hati. Ia tidak suka perhatian dan tak akan pernah menyukainya meski perhatian itu nyatanya bukan tertuju padanya.

 _Sudah kuduga, aku tidak cocok dengan keramaian_ , batinnya miris sambil menyesali keputusan yang telah ia buat. Ya, sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya berada di situasi sekarang ini. Diseret oleh sahabat baiknya –Halilintar takkan mengakui ini di hadapan Fang- dan dipaksa menghadiri pertemuan yang seumur hidup berusaha ia hindari. Tapi, ketika mengingat alasan apa yang membawanya pada keputusan itu membuat Halilintar mau tidak mau kembali berusaha menguatkan diri.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Iris ruby nya yang berkilau lembut perlahan meredup ketika menatap pintu yang bertuliskan _'Meetings Room 1'_ di depannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Halilintar dilema, melainkan apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang berada di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu. Sementara di sampingnya Fang tampak berusaha mengatur nafas sambil memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit kacau dan tidak menyadari kegalauan yang dialami Halilintar. Yahh… sebenarnya ia dapat merasakannya, namun lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, menurut Fang inilah saatnya Halilintar keluar dari sangkar emasnya dan melihat bagaimana dunia luar bekerja.

"Kau siap?"

Meski bertanya begitu, Fang tidak menunggu Halilintar memberi jawaban dan lebih dahulu membuka pintu di hadapannya setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Dan seperti yang sudah dilakukannya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen sang kawan, Fang kembali menarik –atau menyeret- Halilintar memasuki ruangan dimana tujuh orang pria berbagai usia telah menunggu mereka. Kala itu, semua perhatian terpusat pada mereka dan Fang dapat merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya menegang.

* * *

Menurut Gempa berakhir pada keputusan ini bukanlah hal yang dapat ia prediksi sebelumnya. Ia memang menyukai musik. Begitupula dengan kelima saudaranya yang lain. Meski kecintaan mereka diapresiasikan dengan cara yang berbeda, namun Gempa tau pada akhirnya yang mengikat mereka adalah rentetan nada yang mengalun menjadi sebuah lagu yang indah. Meski begitu, tetap saja tidak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan olehnya kalau ia dan saudara-saudaranya akan menerima tawaran Lee Kaizo untuk bergabung menjadi sebuah grup idola di bawah naungan L's management miliknya.

"Gempa _-niisan_ , aku ngantuk…", Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya berusaha untuk membuat sang adik yang memang sangat suka tidur itu tetap terjaga. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sang pemilik L's Corporation datang dan saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Karena itu alangkah lebih baiknya jika ia bisa menjaga sikap saudara-saudaranya yang kelewat unik di hadapan sang presiden direktur, terlepas dari fakta bahwa Kaizo adalah kenalan orang tua mereka.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Ice. Sebentar lagi rapatnya pasti dimulai.", ucap Gempa meyakinkan. Walau nyatanya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Pasalnya, sudah hampir 30 menit mereka duduk di ruang rapat tersebut, namun belum ada tanda-tanda rapat akan dimulai meski sang presiden sudah ada bersama mereka. Gempa bahkan tidak tau kalau mereka sedang menunggu apa atau siapa.

"Oh tidak.. Aku mulai bosan.", keluh Taufan, kakak Gempa dengan sangat dramatis. Diikuti oleh Blaze yang menangguk dengan malas lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Tampak benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menjaga sikap di depan seorang Lee Kaizo. Sedangkan si bungsu Solar masih sibuk dengan acara selfie nya, membuat Thorn yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa sangat risih. Tidak heran memang, karena jujur Gempa pun sering merasa demikian jika berada di dekat Solar dan kenarsisannya yang luar biasa. Meski ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara gamblang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Thorn saat ini.

"Kai _-nii_ , sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu siapa?", tanya Gempa akhirnya. Dan tampaknya hal itulah yang disyukuri saudara-saudaranya. Lee Kaizo mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas di tangannya lalu menatap Gempa.

"Seseorang yang penting.", kata Kaizo penuh misteri. Namun bukan Gempa namanya kalau ia tidak bertanya. "Penting? Apa dia juga akan bergabung dengan grup ini?"

"Hei, itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian!", sela Taufan ketika Kaizo akan menjawab. Yang kemudian dihadiahi sikutan oleh Gempa.

"Memang. Karena orang yang kita tunggu tidak akan menjadi bagian dari anggota."

"Lalu?"

Lee Kaizo lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Membuat Gempa -ia yakin saudara-saudaranya juga- merasa gemas. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan pria ini?

Dan jawaban itu hampir saja mereka dapatkan ketika Kaizo membuka mulut, namun kemudian ketukan di pintu sebanyak tiga kali menyela pembicaraan mereka. Setelah Kaizo mengatakan 'masuk' dengan nada tenang, pintu yang semula tertutup itu kemudian terbuka. Dan hal yang mereka lihat setelahnya bukanlah hal yang sama sekali mereka harapkan.

Lee Fang berdiri di sana dengan seorang pria –atau mungkin wanita- yang tampak tak begitu asing meski Gempa merasa yakin ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Namun begitu, penampilan orang misterius itulah yang membuat mereka sempat terpana beberapa detik. Kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi kemeja panjang lengan berwarna biru muda yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku. Dipadukan dengan celana jins yang tidak terlalu pas di kakinya serta syal merah panjang yang melilit lehernya dan jatuh menjuntai di belakang tubuhnya sampai menyentuh bagian paha. Penampilan yang sederhana memang. Namun jika penampilan itu di kombinasikan dengan wajah rupawan yang tampak manis, serta iris ruby yang menawan ditambah dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat rendah dan di bagian depan, membuat Gempa merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Ahh.. kalian akhirnya datang.", sambutan hangat dari Kaizo berhasil menyadarkan Gempa dan mungkin juga kelima saudaranya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum kemudian memperhatikan sosok yang berada bersama Fang. Orang itu tampak melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget sebelum kemudian bersembunyi di balik tubuh Fang. Dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik, sosok itu sudah berpindah ke pelukan Kaizo yang kemudian dihadiahi sikutan oleh pria misterius itu. Kaizo tampak meringis sementara Fang tersenyum mengejek begitu melihat perlakuan yang diterima kakak kandungnya itu. Melihat perlakuan Kaizo serta reaksi yang tampak di wajah Fang karena pria itu membuat Gempa makin bertanya-tanya, siapa sosok itu sebenarnya dan apa hubungannya dengan kedua Lee bersaudara.

"Kai- _niisan?_ ", kata Gempa setelah beberapa menit yang mencengangkan. Ketika akhirnya perhatian Kaizo kembali terarah pada mereka, Gempa hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis kemudian mengisyaratkan Kaizo untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seolah menyadari kesalahannya, pria berusia 28 tahun itu tertawa kecil kemudian menarik sosok pria di sampingnya nya untuk berjalan menghampiri salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan orang itu tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Maaf tentang ini.", kata Kaizo seraya tersenyum senang yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak benar-benar menyesal tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

Fang duduk di sebelah kiri Kaizo lalu mulai membacakan mengenai pembentukan grup idola mereka yang diberi nama Elementals. Mulai dari kesepakatan kerja, kontrak, tempat tinggal, fasilitas, _feedback_ , pembagian keuntungan, pelatih serta tempat latihan semuanya dijelaskan secara rinci oleh adik dari sang presdir L's Company itu. Dan sejauh ini Gempa merasa ia mengerti dengan segala hal yang disebutkan Fang kecuali untuk bagian, "Kalian bertujuh akan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang telah disiapkan oleh manajemen."

"Bertujuh? Bukannya berenam?", tanya Blaze spontan. Fang tampak menyeringai tidak suka karenanya.

"Oh, apa tadi aku bilang tujuh?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban. Setelah itu Fang melirik sang kakak yang memberikan anggukan singkat padanya tanda persetujuan. Membuat sang adik mendesah sebelum kemudian menatap mereka berenam secara bergantian.

"Ya bertujuh.", katanya.

"Karena akan ada seorang lagi yang akan tinggal bersama kalian. Dan perannya bukan sebagai anggota grup, melainkan sebagai komposer khusus Elementals."

Saat itu Gempa tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Fang sampai akhirnya sosok misterius di sebelah Kaizo berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan sepasang iris ruby nya yang tajam namun mempesona.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Halilintar. Aku….aku yang akan.. m-menjadi komposer kalian. M-mohon bantuannya.", suara rendah itu terdengar gugup dan lucu di saat bersamaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap tidak bersahabat yang ia tunjukkan. Jadi Gempa merasa tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sosok itu membuang muka dan dengan canggung kembali duduk.

Benar-benar menggemaskan. Gempa jadi meragukan fakta bahwa makhluk _tsundere_ di depannya ini adalah seorang pria dan bukannya wanita. Entah kenapa diam-diam ia merasa kecewa.

To be Continued

Dont forget to left some review...

Thank you...


	4. New Home

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 3

New Home

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal disini."

Taufan menatap ruangan yang disebut Fang sebagai tempat tinggal mereka yang baru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebut tempat itu sebagai tempat itnggal. Tidak ada sofa, Televisi, meja atau apapun yang bisa membuat tempat itu layak untuk ditinggali. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah piano besar di dekat jendela dan kertas-kertas partitur yang tersebar hampir di seluruh ruangan. Taufan melirik saudara-saudaranya yang ia yakin juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Adalah apa yang ingin Taufan teriakkan, namun ia menahannya dan sebagai gantinya ia menatap Fang dengan pandangan 'Kau bercanda?' yang tampaknya langsung dipahami oleh sang manajer. Terbukti dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar dan lirikannya pada Halilintar yang sedari tadi setia mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mau tau.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi cobalah untuk bersabar, setidaknya beberapa hari ini.", jelas Fang. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi disini?", tanya Gempa berusaha bersikap tenang. Taufan dan saudaranya tau kalau bukan sekedar bersabar yang menjadi masalah disini, sejujurnya ketiadaan perabotan rumah bukanlah hal utama yang ingin mereka pertanyaan, justru mereka lebih ingin tau alasan kenapa kebutuhan sekunder itu tidak ada di apartemen yang katanya sudah lama ditempati oleh Halilintar tersebut. Memangnya bagaimana cara komposer mereka itu hidup selama ini?

Taufan melihat Fang melirik Halilintar sekali lagi dan pria dengan kecantikan berlebihan itu mendesah pelan seolah paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Fang kepadanya, namun ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan seingat Taufan, pria bernama Halilintar itu belum mengatakan hal apapun lagi semenjak perkenalan singkatnya saat rapat tadi. Fang terlihat frustasi , tampaknya hal itu sering terjadi padanya jika berhubungan dengan Halilintar. Entah karena kekeras kepalaan si pemilik iris ruby atau memang Fang yang lebih suka mengalah. Taufan sama sekali tidak ingin tau.

Kemudian Taufan melihat pria keturunan China itu menarik Halilintar ke depan dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Dengarkan aku Hali, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama mereka. Jadi cobalah untuk berbaur. Jangan menyendiri seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu selama 24 jam.", kata Fang mencoba menjelaskan. Halilintar tampak enggan. Taufan menyadari hal itu dari raut wajahnya yang entah kenapa tampak begitu kesal dan gugup.

"Tapi, Fang_"

"Hali, ini bukan dirimu! Ingat, kau yang menginginkan semua ini bukan? Kemana semangatmu?"

"Tapi Fang, aku takut…."

Taufan mengerutkan dahi, tapi tidak berkomentar. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata 'takut' akan keluar dari mulut Halilintar sementara sedari tadi ia merasa harusnya ialah yang merasa takut pada pria itu. Abaikan paras cantiknya, tatapan tajam yangs edari tadi dilayangkannya pada Taufan dan saudara-saudaranya membuat Taufan berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya ia mencari masalah dengan komposer yang satu itu. Meski ia juga tidak memungkiri kalau mengerjai seorang Halilintan yang _tsundere_ bisa menjadi kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Raut wajah Fang tampak melunak. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Halilintar dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya yang dingin. Kali ini Halilintar tidak berusaha menepisnya. Ia hanya diam saja dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata di balik lensa bening itu.

"Percaya padaku, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku mengenal mereka sejak lama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, harusnya kau yang paling tau bukan?"

Rasa penasaran Taufan bertambah begitu mendengar perkataan Fang. Kenapa perkataan Fang seolah menyiratkan kalau Halilintar seharusnya tau bagaimana sifat mereka yang sebenarnya? Dan kenapa Fang seolah yakin meninggalkan Halilintar bersama mereka sementara Taufan tau dengan pasti kalau baik Fang maupun Kaizo cukup protektif pada pria itu? Taufan menangkap ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini.

"Baiklah…", putus Halilintar dengan nada kalah. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah mereka dan menundukkan kepala. "Maaf." katanya singkat. "Aku yang membuat apartemen ini jadi seperti ini."

"Halilintar memang orang yang, bagaimana aku mengatakannya… cuek mungkin dan gila musik. Jadi ia tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun selain bermain musik, membuat musik dan mendengarkan musik. Jadi…." Fang sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya namun Taufan paham. Ia meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu menghampiri Halilintar yang spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami paham kok. Lagipula, bicara soal maniak musik, kurasa ada orang yang sama denganmu disini.", kata Taufan seraya melirik Ice yang hampir tertidur di pundak Blaze.

"Benarkah?", tanya Halilintar pelan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar dan pemandangan itu tampak begitu menggemaskan di mata Taufan. Ia bahkan berusaha mati-matian agar tidak langsung melompat memeluk pria manis itu.

"Um! Tentu saja! Benarkan?", tanyanya meminta persetujuan adik-adiknya dan mereka langsung mengangguk kompak.

"Tenang saja Hali - _nii!_ Aku akan melindungimu dari orang mata keranjang seperti Tau- _nii_!", kata Blaze bersemangat. Sementara Taufan manatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan menusuk yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Blaze.

"Gempa- _niisan_ mata keranjang itu apa?", tanya Thorn pada Gempa yang membuat sang kakak kikuk seketika. Memang di antara mereka hanya Thorn lah yang paling polos atau bisa dikatakan perkembangan sosialnya agak terlambat. Tapi justru itulah yang disyukuri oleh kakak-kakaknya. Mereka tidak ingin Thorn kecil mereka yang lucu jadi ternoda.

"Bukan apa-apa Thorn. Itu sebutan untuk orang jahat yang tidak tau malu.", kata Gempa setelah menemukan penjelasan yang tepat dan menatap Taufan dengan pandangan tajam.

 _Kenapa jadi aku yang bersalah?_ , ringis Taufan dalam hati. Ia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada Halilintar lagi, berusaha menghindari tatapan membunuh sang adik. Tapi yang didapatkannya adalah tatapan membunuh yang kini berasal dari Fang. Pria yang menjadi manajer mereka itu memang tampak tersenyum, namun entah kenapa melihat senyumnya itu Taufan langsung paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Fang padanya.

 _Sentuh Halilintar sedikit saja, maka kau mati!_ Setidaknya itulah yang dapat dipahami Taufan kala itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ia sudah menjadi penjahat atas kejahatan yang tidak ia lakukan. Tapi kemudian senyuman yang ditunjukkan Halilintar membuat rasa tidak menyenangkan itu pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Terima kasih….", katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan Taufan mendadak lupa caranya bernafas.

 _Tuhan, apa kau baru saja menurunkan malaikat di antara kami?_

* * *

Solar baru saja meng _upload_ sebuah foto di akun media sosialnya ketika Thorn memasuki kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka. Karena di apartemen itu hanya ada empat kamar dan satu kamarnya sudah dimonopoli oleh sang komposer cantik, jadi mereka berenam terpaksa berbagi kamar. Yahh bukan masalah juga karena sebelumnya mereka memang berbagi kamar satu sama lain. Dan seperti biasa yang menjadi rekan sekamar Solar kali ini lagi-lagi adalah si polos Thorn. Sementara Ice dengan Blaze dan Taufan dengan Gempa. Selalu begitu dan sepertinya sudah seharusnya begitu.

"Solar sedang melakukan apa?", tanya Thorn menghampirinya. Solar menunjukkan ponselnya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru saja memposting foto saat Tau- _nii_ sedang dimarahi oleh Fang tadi. Khikhikhi…", tawanya di akhir. Thorn tersenyum namun tidak tertawa. Justru ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Solar tidak boleh begitu. Kasihan kan Taufan _-niisan_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa…". Solar mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula kan kita belum terkenal jadi sama sekali bukan masalah. Malah, suatu saat foto ini akan menjadi legenda di kalangan fansnya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan menceritakan kronologis lengkapnya.", kata Solar diiringi tawa jahat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Baik Taufan maupun Blaze adalah orang yang sangat jahil, tapi jangan salah. Ternyata Solar bisa jadi lebih menyebalkan jika ia benar-benar mau melakukannya.

"Yang lain kemana?", tanya Solar begitu menyadari suasana apartemen yang mendadak terasa sepi. Padahal tadi ia yakin kalau ia masih mendengar suara keributan Taufan di bawah, juga omelan Gempa dan rengekan Blaze yang mengajak Ice pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi kini semua suara itu lenyap tak bersisa, jadi wajar kalau Solar tiba-tiba merasa penasaran.

"Belanja.", kata Thorn singkat. Solar mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa mereka tidak mengajaknya? Atau paling tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa dianak tirikan disini? Ok, itu berlebihan.

"Katanya tidak perlu ramai-ramai, nanti malah menarik perhatian. Kita kan kembar. Selain itu, harus ada yang menjaga Hali _-nee_ dan Ice disini."

Kerutan di dahi Solar bertambah begitu mendengar panggilan sang kakak pada komposer mereka itu.

"Hali- _neesan_? Bukankah dia laki-laki?"

Tapi wajah Thorn yang tampak kaget menyiratkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau Halilintar sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Padahal dari namanya saja sudah jelas. Memangnya perempuan mana yang mau mempunyai nama mengerikan itu? Pengecualian untuk Halilintar. Meskipun ia mempunyai nama itu tapi kecantikannya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis manapun.

"Ehhhh? Benarkah? Bukan perempuan?"

Solar menghela nafas lalu menepuk dahinya. Thorn dan kepolosannya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia hadapi, terlepas dari fakta kalau dirinyalah yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu dengan si pecinta tanaman.

"Dengar Thorn- _nii_ , Fang tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Halilintar tinggal bersama kita jika dia memang seorang perempuan."

"Tapi Fang tampak keberatan tadi…"

"Itu karena dia itu _pervert_!", balas Solar tanpa sadar.

" _Pervert?_ Apa itu?"

Mendadak Solar merasakan dorongan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sekali lagi, Thorn dan kepolosannya yang luar biasa. Namun begitu, Solar berusaha menahan diri dengan menghela nafas panjang lalu melepasnya. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Thorn yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

Dan seketika Solar ambruk dan membiarkan kegelapan menyambutnya.

 _Terkutuklah Thorn dengan segala kepolosan dan keimutannya._

To be Continued

Don't forget to left some review

Thank you...


	5. Melody

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 4

Melody

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?", Gempa menolehkan kepalanya pada Taufan yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan. Mereka sedang di stasiun menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke kawasan pertokoan dan Gempa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memikirkan beberapa hal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku berpikir untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan nanti." Taufan tampak mengerutkan dahi namun tidak berkomentar, jadi Gempa melanjutkan, "Kupikir dengan begitu kita bisa mengenal Halilintar lebih jauh. Selain itu, anggap saja sebagai pesta perayaan terbentuknya Elementals."

Taufan mengangguk paham. "Tapi, tampaknya Halilintar bukan tipe orang yang menyukai keramaian seperti itu. Apa dia mau ikut nanti?"

Gempa tertegun. Bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Hanya saja, jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap akan ada kemungkinan –meski kecil Halilintar akan menerima ajakan mereka. Entah kenapa, Gempa merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan sifat anti sosial sang komposer.

"Tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kita bisa meminta bantuan Fang kalau memang dibutuhkan nanti. Sebelum itu, aku akan berusaha mengajaknya." kata Taufan yang membuat Gempa sontak terbangun dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum. Ya, cara itu bisa dicoba. Lagipula Taufan kan memang ahli dalam mempengaruhi orang lain. Meski ia sedikit tak yakin cara yang sama akan berhasil pada Halilintar, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Blaze tiba-tiba ikut menimpali. Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang kemudian tersenyum dengan kompak. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta.", kata Taufan mewakili dan seketika raut wajah Blaze berubah cerah. "Pesta? Asikkk… ada pesta! Pesta!" Blaze melompat kegirangan hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Taufan segera menarik tangan adiknya itu sementara Gempa meminta maaf atas keributan yang ditimbulkan sang adik. "Hei, tenang dulu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Blaze pun sudah tenang namun binar ceria di wajahnya sama sekali tak berkurang. Melihat hal itu membuat Gempa dan Taufan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kita akan berpesta nanti sebagai perayaan terbentuknya Elementals. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Blaze mengangguk bersemangat. "Berusahalah sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Halilintar merasa nyaman. Jangan membuatnya marah dan jangan mengerjainya. Mengerti?" Blaze terdiam sejenak. Raut cerianya perlahan lenyap dan berganti dengan raut bingung dan tidak mengerti. Pandangannya pada Taufan seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' yang membuat Taufan menghela nafas.

"Blaze tau kan kalau Hali _-san_ itu orangnya agak sedikit penyendiri dan anti sosial?" tanya Gempa mengambil alih. Blaze mengangguk. "Nah, ini kan pesta untuk kita semua. Jadi, aku mau semuanya hadir termasuk Hali- _san_. Kalau misalnya dia merasa terganggu, mungkin dia tidak akan mau ikut pestanya bersama kita. Karena itu_"

"Un! Aku paham. Aku tidak akan mengerjai Hali- _nii_ nanti." Sela Blaze seraya tersenyum lebar. Taufan dan Gempa pun menghela nafas lega. "Tapi sebagai gantinya aku boleh mengerjai Kak Taufan ya?"

"Apa? Kau tidak_"

"Tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya." potong Gempa seraya tersenyum jahil yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Blaze. Sementara Taufan menatap tidak percaya ke arah kedua adiknya.

"Kalian tega!"

* * *

Suara dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut mengusik Ice dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Mengerjap perlahan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Oh ya, ini adalah kamarnya dan Blaze. Sepertinya tadi ia kembali tertidur setelah ketiga saudaranya yang lain izin untuk pergi belanja.

Dentingan itu terdengar semakin jelas dan Ice sontak mengerutkan dahi. Merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya ia bangun dengan mudah. Padahal suara piano itu terdengar cukup samar, namun entah kenapa suara itu mampu mengusiknya. Mungkin karena ia sedang berada di lingkungan baru. Mungkin juga karena lagu yang dimainkan piano itu terdengar familiar. Ice tidak yakin mana alasan yang benar, jadi ia berusaha mencari tau. Tapi tepat ketika ia baru melangkah dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba melodi itu berhenti dan beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar nada-nada tidak teratur yang dimainkan secara bersamaan yang membuat Ice terkesiap di tempat.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Ice langsung berlari ke luar kamar dan mencari sumber suara itu. Seingatnya piano yang berada di ruang tengah telah di pindahkan ke kamar Halilintar. Jadi kemungkinan suara itu berasal dari sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya ia merasa begitu, Ice berlari menuruni tangga menunju lantai satu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang berada di depan ruang duduk.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Ice kemudian mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan berseru, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Selanjutnya hening. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Bahkan melodi yang tadi dimainkan secara asal itu tidak lagi terdengar. Mendadak Ice merasa berada di tempat yang salah. _Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?_ pikir Ice bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu di depannya.

"K_kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu sosok Halilintar tampak dalam penglihatannya. Pria yang tampak seperti wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yahh….maksudku.." Entah kenapa Ice merasa kehilangan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya begitu berhadapan langsung dengan Halilintar.

"Ice- _niisan_? Kau sedang apa?"

Dan Ice langsung bersyukur dalam hati begitu pertanyaan polos Thorn berhasil menyelamatkannya dari suasana canggung yang ada.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku mendengar permainan piano dan terbangun." Katanya. Thorn mengangguk-angguk dan beralan menghampirinya. "Aku juga mendengarnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba melodinya terdengar berantakan. Jadi aku penasaran dan ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi." timpal sang adik. Ice merasa setuju dengan itu. Ternyata tidak hanya ia yang mendengarnya.

Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali menatap Halilintar, tapi yang didapatinya adalah wajah merah sang komposer yang tampak menggemaskan. Tapi Ice berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Halilintar menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, tapi mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Thorn. Jadi ia membuka mulut hendak bertanya, tapi pintu di depannya tiba-tiba dibanting dengan keras dan sosok sang komposer langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hali _-nee_ kenapa?" pertanyaan polos Thorn membuat Ice terbangun dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia menoleh menatap sang adik yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Menghela nafas, akhirnya Ice berkata, "Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu."

"Apa Thorn mengatakan hal yang salah?" raut wajah sang adik tiba-tiba menjadi suram dan ia menatap Ice dengan pandangan menuntut. Sekali lagi, Ice menghela nafas.

"Bukan salahmu Thorn." Katanya menghibur. _Tapi salah kepolosanmu._ Tambah Ice dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang adik atau adiknya yang paling polos itu akan bersedih. Dan Ice sama sekali tidak suka melihat saudaranya bersedih.

"Lalu?"

Ice mengangkat bahu. Tak berniat menjelaskan apapun "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

Thorn tampak tidak puas, namun ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan Ice pun tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh. "Ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku juga ingin kembali tidur." Kata Ice sambil menguap lebar. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk kembali.

Thorn mengangguk dan mengikuti Ice yang berjalan kembali ke lantai dua. Mengabaikan kondisi sang komposer yang meringkuk malu di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Bukannya tidak peduli, hanya saja Ice merasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat dalam masalah ini. Mungkin nanti ia bisa meminta bantuan Taufan atau Gempa. Mereka lebih bisa menangani orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Namun begitu mengingat wajah merah yang sangat menggemaskan itu, bahkan Ice yang jarang tersenyum pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. _Manis sekali. Sepertinya akan banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi setelah ini._

To be Continued

Thank you and dont forget to left some reviews...


	6. Something's Gone

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 5

Something's Gone

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

" _Ryosuke, berhentilah mencari mereka." Takahashi Natsume telah menjatuhkan titah mutlak dan itu artinya tidak ada ruang untuk berdebat bagi Takahashi Ryosuke. Memang, pria tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu mengatakannya dengan nada lembut tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali, namun Ryosuke lebih dari tahu arti dari perkataan sang kakek. Ia harus berhenti. Ia tidak lagi boleh berusaha. Dan itu artinya tidak akan ada harapan baginya untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ryosuke menunduk dalam meski tidak melancarkan protes. Tidak bisa bertemu? Menyerah? Apakah semudah itu?_

" _Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung. Kenapa kau begitu berharap mereka akan mau menerimamu?" kata Natsume yang membuat Ryosuke paham akan maksud perkataan kakeknya. Namun begitu ia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja begitu tau, yang membuatnya memulai semua ini adalah keinginan egois kakeknya. Dan kini dengan egois pula pria tua itu menghancurkan mimpi kecilnya. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Ryosuke bahkan tidak berniat untuk tertawa._

" _Sayang," Di tengah kekalutannya Ryosuke mendengar suara neneknya yang lembut dan sontak ia mengangkat kepala. Neneknya, Takahashi Shiina menghampiri sang kakek dan mengusap pundaknya dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan pengertian kalau Ryosuke kecil berhak memiliki mimpi kecilnya._

" _Biarkan dia meraih mimpinya."_

" _Tapi dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga kita. Jadi, anak itu harus berhenti terjebak pada masa lalu dan mulai mempersiapkan diri. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya kembali pada orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu."_

" _Tapi kau yang memisahkan kami." tanpa sadar Ryosuke membalas. Membuat atensi sang kakek teralih penuh padanya._

" _Kau tidak tau apapun. Jadi jaga bicaramu anak muda."_

" _Aku memang tidak tau apapun. Karena kakek yang membuatku begitu." Takahashi Natsume mengerutkan dahi. Tampak tidak suka dengan cara bicara cucu satu-satunya itu. Ia baru saja akan membalas ketika sepasang bibir mungil dari anak berusia 10 tahun itu kembali terbuka. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kakek inginkan. Sebagai gantinya…" jeda sejenak. Ryosuke menatap kakek dan neneknya bergantian lalu membulatkan tekad._

" _Sebagai gantinya, izinkan aku meraih apa yang menjadi mimpiku."_

" _Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada gunanya kau menemui mereka." Natsume berusaha bersikap tenang. Karena sekeras apapun dirinya, baginya Ryosuke adalah cucu kesayangannya dan sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati anak itu. Walau ia sadar, apa yang pernah ia lakukan dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini nyatanya telah menggoreskan luka pada hati anak itu. Ia tau, namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa mundur. Keluarga Takahashi tetap butuh penerus._

" _Berguna atau tidak, biarkan aku yang memutuskannya. Aku, hanya ingin bertemu mereka." Dan dengan itu Ryosuke menunduk pada sang kakek. "Kumohon, inilah satu-satunya mimpiku. Kuharap kakek mau mengerti."_

 _Natsume terdiam dan Ryosuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur. Hanya untuk satu mimpi ini ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Keteguhan hati yang pada akhirnya membuat Natsume menyerah dan menghela nafas. "Lakukan sesukamu." katanya kemudian._

 _Ryosuke mengangkat kepala lalu menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, senyumannya terbit dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa bahagia saat itu._

" _Arigatou gozaimasu ojiisama…"_

" _Yokatta ne, Ryo-chan?" Ryosuke melihat kea rah neneknya yang ikut tersenyum senang untuknya. Ia kemudian mengangguk semangat, membuat helaian rambut panjangnya ikut bergerak kemudian menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya._

 _Di sanalah mimpinya bermula. Di ruangan bernuansa Jepang tradisional yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga besarnya. Di depan kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya dan di masa dimana semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Ia hanya tidak tau. Takahashi Ryosuke hanya tidak tau bahwa takdir tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan._

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Halilintar terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang sebentar lalu membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau ia berada di kamar pribadinya. Oh ya, ia tidak tinggal sendiri lagi sekarang, dan itu berarti ia tidak lagi berhak memonopoli ruang tengah yang menjadi spot favoritnya di apartemen itu.

Langit di luar sana telah berubah menjadi jingga dan Halilintar menyadari kalau ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Ia mendesah dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memimpikan hal itu sekarang? Padahal ia yakin kalau ia hampir melupakan detil peristiwa itu dan hanya mengingat janji yang diutarakannya pada sang kakek –salahkan sifat pelupa akutnya. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan keputusan yang baru-baru ini ia ambil? Mungkin, tapi Halilintar memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Hali- _san_?" ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan seruan singkat yang membuat lamunan Halilintar buyar seketika.

"Ya!" sahutnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Bukan karena suka, lebih tepatnya karena ia tidak bisa menatanya dengan baik. Jadi daripada repot, maka ia membiarkannya saja.

"Ah syukurlah! Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu." Adalah kalimat yang Halilintar dapatkan ketika ia membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan salah seorang pria beriris emas yang berkilau lembut. Halilintar baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang memiliki warna mata aneh sepertinya. Atau itu adalah kontak lensa berwarna?

"Hali - _san_?" Halilintar terkesiap dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kembali melamun. "Ah, maaf… Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Syukurlah… Kupikir kau sedang sakit." Halilintar menggeleng singkat sambil mengingat-ingat siapa nama orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sekali lagi, salahkan pada sifat pelupanya yang sudah kronis.

"Ah, aku Gempa…" kata pria itu seolah memahami dilema yang dialami Halilintar. Dan Halilintar sangat bersyukur atas kepekaannya yang luar biasa. Jadi ia tidak perlu mempermalukan diri dengan menanyakan hal semacam, "Namamu siapa?" pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah memperkenalkan diri padanya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar akhirnya. Karena sudah pasti Gempa datang bukan hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri lagi padanya. Pasti ada hal yang ingin disampaikan anak itu. Dan dari senyum canggung yang ditunjukkannya membuat Halilintar semakin yakin dengan praduganya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Gempa tampak tersentak kecil begitu Halilintar membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan juga. Bukan bermaksud kasar, hanya saja untuk seorang Halilintar yang sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, justru di saat seperti ini ia sama sekali tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Maka tidak jarang jika orang-orang yang baru bertemu dengannya menganggapnya menyebalkan, aneh, sombong dan lain sebagainya. Halilintar tentu berusaha untuk berubah, namun nyatanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hampir seumur hidupmu tidak akan dapat berubah dalam hitungan hari.

"Ah… tidak… Hanya saja…" pria itu tampak semakin canggung meski ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Dalam hati Halilintar merutuki sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi ini.

"Kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk yahhh… anggap saja sebagai perayaan terbentuknya Elementals." Jelas Gempa terlihat berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Diam-diam Halilintar memuji kesabaran pria itu. Karena jika itu orang lain, maka orang itu pasti sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan kesal semenjak ia membuka mulut tadi.

"Selain itu, kami juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Halilintar tertegun. Matanya yang menyorot tajam, melebar tanpa ia sadari. Namun ia segera mengendalikan diri.

"Karna mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama dan berjalan di jalan yang sama, kuharap kita bisa saling mengenal dengan baik." Dan dengan begitu raut wajah Gempa berubah lunak, kegugupan yang sempat hadir akhirnya mencair dan senyum lembut yang hadir di wajahnya membuat Halilintar menyadari satu hal. Orang ini benar-benar tulus.

"Kami, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku ingin memulai ini sebagai keluarga, bukan karena semata-mata ikatan kerja saja. Karena ikatan keluarga lebih kuat dibandingkan apapun dan kami ingin Hali- _san_ menjadi bagian di dalamnya."

"Meski di antara kalian hanya saku satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan kalian?" tanya Halilintar spontan. Bahu Gempa tampak menegang di penglihatannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum pria itu kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Ah.. kalau itu…."

Halilintar tersenyum. Tersenyum cukup lebar untuk membuat Gempa menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Terlebih ketika ia membiarkan sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut kepala pria yang ia yakini sepantaran dengannya tersebut.

"Aku paham. Terima kasih." katanya, tak menjelaskan apapun. Meski demikian, Gempa pun tampak memahami. Seperti tak butuh banyak kata untuk mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ketulusan Gempa sampai padanya, dan Halilintar merasakan dadanya terasa hangat. Ahh… ternyata inilah yang selama ini kurang dari hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Tunggu! Biar kuikat rambutku." kata Halilintar hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh sesuatu. "Biar kubantu." tawar Gempa dan entah kenapa Halilintar tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Jadi ia mengangguk saja dan membiarkan pria yang baru ia temui hari itu mengikutinya masuk ke kamar.

To be Continued


	7. Place You Called Home

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 6

Place You Called Home

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 _ **Irinaa27**_

 _Makasih udah baca cerita abal-abal ini. Kukira gak bakal ada yang baca hehehe..._

 _Terima kasih juga buat komentar dan sarannya. Aku jadi belajar banyak. Untuk ke depannya akan aku perbaiki. Thank You Very Much._

 _Jadi makin semangat nih nulisnya.. Semoga aku bisa lanjutin cerita ini sampai tamat..._

 _:D :D_

 _Aku tau. Aku juga nonton film itu. Tapi udah lama banget. Dan ya, sebagian karakter Hali terinspirasi dari dia. Hehe_

 _Aku juga suka kebayang Aki pas nulis bagian Halilintar. Mirip banget yakk? *malu_

 _Inilah bayangan karakter Halilintar yang aku suka. Jadinya agak OOC sih. Maapin... hehe_

 _Soal pembatas itu, aku lupa ngasih pemisah antar scene. Lupa ngeditnya lagi di ffn. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Nanti akan diperbaiki lagi._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita abal-abal ini. Dukunganmu sangat berarti *peluk_

 ** _Syifa589_**

 _Hayoooo coba tebak itu sudut pandang siapa? Hehehe_

 _Kalau kamu penasaran berarti prolognya berhasil.. khekhekhe_

 _Hali gak mau beli kursi karena males aja, hehe. Yang cantik mah bebas *plak_

 _Maafin kalau karakter Halilintar super OOC disini. Karena aku lebih suka Hali yang seperti itu *disetrum_

 _Jangan lupa baca lanjutan ceritanya yaaa..._

 _Thank you_

 ** _Azim Miyuki_**

 _Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya udah baca... *peluk_

 ** _Princess Risa 12_**

 _Wahh ternyata ada yang nungguin cerita ini ya..._

 _Makasih semangatnya say, aku seneng kalau masih ada yang baca cerita ini. *peluk_

 _Aku pasti aku lanjut nulis cerita ini kok. Makasih udah baca..._

 ** _who44_**

 _Aku juga pengen nyubit pipi Hali. Wkwkwkwk jadi kasihan sama temboknya..._

 _Wahh masih kependekan ya? Aku nargetin mininal tiap chapter 1k words sih. Dan karena suka tiba-tiba buntu ide jadinya selalu nulis sampe batas minimal.. hehehe..._

 _Lain kali bakal aku panjangin kok._

 _Btw, kok kita sama? Sama2 butuh asupan Hali. khekhekhe. Dia cute banget soalnya..._

 _Makasih udah baca. Aku pasti lanjut kok.. :D_

 ** _Indrikyu_**

 _Makasih. Aku jadi seneng. Wahh sebenarnya aku gak bermaksud bikin misteri loh.. hehe_

 _Tunggu lanjutan ceritanya yaaa... *bow_

 ** _Guest_**

 _Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya udah mau baca... *peluk_

 ** _Akhirnya aku bisa balas Review juga. Gak nyangka kalau cerita abal ini ada yang mau baca.. hehehe_**

 ** _Dan maafin karena aku baru bisa update soalnya baru abis pulang kampung dan yah, susah internet kalau di kampung. Makanya baru bisa update sekarang *entah masih ada yang nungguin_**

 ** _Pokoknya aku mau bilang terima kasih sama semua yang udah baca dan dukung aku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menamatkan cerita ini._**

 ** _Gak usah basa basi karena udah kepanjangan. Jadi langsung aja, ini dia ceritanya.._**

 ** _Checkidot!_**

* * *

Gempa tidak tau harus berkomentar apa saat melihat keseluruhan kamar Halilintar. Ia sudah mendengar dari Fang kalau komposer mereka ini adalah orang yang jenius music –kalau tidak mau dikatakan gila music, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Hampir seluruh ruangan itu di penuhi oleh kertas partitur musik dan beberapa buku dengan topik yang juga tak jauh-jauh dari musik sampai-sampai Gempa berpikir ia tidak bisa melihat lantai ruangan itu. Di salah satu sisi, tepatnya di dekat jendela, terdapat piano besar yang baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang tengah tadi. Sementara di sisi lain terdapat tempat tidur yang juga dipenuhi kertas musik, meja kecil, meja kerja dan sebuah lemari. Dinding ruangan itu berwarna putih tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Gempa bahkan ragu kalau ruangan ini pernah dipakai, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia kini berada di sana dengan si pemilik kamar.

"Dimana aku meletakkannya?" gumaman Halilintar sampai ke telinganya dan spontan Gempa menghentikan kegiatan observasinya dan beralih pada Halilintar yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Sesuatu untuk mengikat rambutku." katanya tanpa menoleh. Gempa mengangguk kecil dan mulai ikut mencari di antara tumpuka kertas yang ada di tempat tidur.

"Kau yakin ini kamarmu?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Fang. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya."

Gempa mengerutkan dahi. Tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, selama ini kau tidur dimana?"

"Dimana pun aku merasa ngantuk. Kadang di lantai, kadang di tempat tidur. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memilih. Ah ini dia!"

Gempa menghentikan kedua tangannya lalu menatap Halilintar yang menghampirinya dengan sebuah ikat rambut. "Tolong ya.." katanya, meski Gempa yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak melihat raut minta tolong di wajah datar itu. Ah, jangan lupakan sepasang iris ruby yang menatapnya tajam. Walau Gempa tau jika Halilintar tidak bermaksud menakutinya, tapi tetap saja Gempa merasa sedikit terancam. Sedikit saja.

"Kau sengaja memanjangkan rambutmu?" tanya Gempa begitu Halilintar sudah duduk di atas kasur dengan dirinya yang merapikan rambut hitam panjang itu agar mudah diikat. Karena terlalu panjang, mungkin mencapai pinggang, Gempa memutuskan untuk mengepangnya. Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu sementara semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki.

"Hmm…" Halilintar bergumam. "Bisa dibilang begitu." balasnya terdengar ragu. Gempa agak terkejut, pasalnya dengan kepribadian Halilintar yang didengarnya dari Fang, ia sama sekali tidak berharap kalau pertanyaannya akan dijawab begitu saja. Ternyata Halilintar tidak sependiam yang didengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Mengurusnya merepotkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengikatnya." Timpalnya kemudian. Membuat Gempa mau tidak mau mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

"Hmm….." Lagi-lagi bergumam. Tampaknya untuk orang yang jarang bicara seperti Halilintar, mengobrol seperti ini membutuhkan usaha lebih untuknya menyusun kata-kata. "Anggap saja ada alasan mengapa aku membiarkan rambutku panjang." katanya lagi. Gempa mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya dengan telaten menjalin surai gelap yang terasa lembut di tangannya itu.

"Lalu selama ini siapa yang mengikatkannya untukmu?"

"Fang." balasnya singkat dan Gempa merasa kalau ia seharusnya tidak bertanya.

"Selesai!" Gempa menatap hasil kerjanya dengan bangga. Rambut panjang yang tadi terurai tidak beraturan telah berhasil ia kepang dengan rapi. Halilintar pun tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Ayo! Yang lain pasti menunggu!" ajak Gempa. Halilintar tampak tersentak lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Gempa ke luar kamar.

* * *

" _Mou!_ Kalian lama sekali!" itu adalah komentar Blaze yang langsung menyambut mereka begitu keduanya tiba di ruang tengah yang tidak ada apa-apa kecuali beberapa jenis masakan dan minuman yang terhidang di lantai dan beberapa lembar koran yang dijadikan alas.

"Jangan bilang kalian melakukan hal yang 'iya iya'?" tanya Taufan dengan pandangan curiga. Sementara Gempa hanya bisa membalas kedua saudaranya itu dengan tawa gugup. Tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana. Tidak mungkin bukan , kalau ia menjelaskan semuanya. Pasti nanti akan jadi salah paham dan Gempa sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Terlebih dengan adanya Taufan dan Blaze yang selalu menanggapi segala hal dengan berlebihan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." kali ini Halilintar turut buka suara. Dan dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang ingin mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Wow! _Hali-nii_ , kau cantik sekali. Ayo berfoto denganku." seru Solar yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Halilintar dan mengarahkan lensa kamera ponselnya pada mereka. Gempa sempat melihat Halilintar hendak melancarkan protes namun terlambat ketika Solar menekan ikon kamera pada ponselnya.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu." sentak Halilintar tak suka. Namun Solar hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan dua jari pertanda damai yang membuat Halilintar akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu marah begitu!" kata Taufan seraya merangkul Halilintar akrab yang langsung ditepis oleh si pemilik iris ruby. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Taufan seolah menyiratkan kalau ia tidak ingin disentuh dan memang begitu adanya.

"Aw.. ternyata _tsundere…._ " Komentar Taufan tanpa merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Ia justru tersenyum jahil yang membuat Halilintar makin kesal karenanya.

Menyadari kalau suasana hati sang komposer mulai memburuk, Gempa kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan kekesalan Halilintar sekaligus menenangkan kegilaan saudara-saudaranya.

"Sudah.. sudah… Ayo kita mulai saja pestanya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Ice?" tanya Gempa begitu menyadari ketidakhadiran salah satu adiknya.

"Aku disini…" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya dan Gempa menemukan Ice baru saja turun dari tanggal sembari menguap lebar. Tampaknya masih mengantuk. Cukup aneh mengingat kalau anak itu sudah tidur seharian ini dan ia masih merasa mengantuk.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya Gempa yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ice yang kemudian menatap Halilintar yang berdiri di samping Gempa. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Gempa memang melihat rona merah di wajah Halilintar sebelum kemudian komposer cantik itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Hali- _nee_ kenapa wajahnya memerah? Hali- _nee_ sakit?" pertanyaan polos itu bersumber dari Thorn. Pria yang sedari tadi diam dan menolak untuk ikut terlibat dengan kegilaan saudara-saudaranya itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Halilintar. Dan momen _awkward_ pun terjadi. Halilintar yang wajahnya sudah memerah pun menjadi semakin merah ketika ia tidak mampu mengantisipasi tindakan si pecinta tanaman. Terlebih ketika dahinya dan dahi Thorn bersentuhan. Halilintar merasa ia kehilangan nafasnya sementara para penonton yang melihat merasa kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Hmm… tidak panas kok.." gumam Thorn dengan polosnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahaya yang sudah mengintainya semenjak ia dengan lancang melanggar garis privasi sang komposer.

"THORN!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Thorn menatap saudara-saudaranya dengan pandangan heran ketika tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya sudah ditarik dan ditahan oleh Taufan dan Blaze sementara Gempa, Solar dan Ice sudah mengamankan Halilintar yang wajahnya sudah memerah menyaingi iris ruby nya. Pria itu tampak sangat kaget sampai-sampai kehilangan tenaganya. Yahh.. wajar memang, mengingat sifat pendiamnya dan minimnya interaksi yang dilakukan dengan orang lain. Oleh karena itu tindakan spontan yang dilakukan Thorn membuatnya kaget karena dinding privasi yang dibangunnya tiba-tiba saja dihancurkan dengan mudah.

Ahhh… sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama sampai mereka benar-benar bisa memulai pestanya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian situasi sudah kembali terkontrol. Halilintar sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan memilih untuk duduk di antara Gempa dan Blaze yang ia anggap aman. Meski nyatanya ia sendiri masih tak yakin, oleh karena itu ia masih membuat jarak tertentu dengan kedua orang itu. Tapi yang terpenting sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghindari Thorn dan Ice yang sempat membuatnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk menatap mereka saja rasanya enggan, karena dengan begitu bayang-bayang Ice yang muncul di depan kamarnya dan wajah Thorn yang berada sangat dengan dengan wajahnya akan kembali terbayang dan ia merasa tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

 _Dasar Fang menyebalkan!_ kutuknya dalam hati pada sang sahabat yang membuat ia harus mengalami semua ini dalam waktu sehari. Sungguh, hatinya belum sanggup.

"Hali- _san._ " Halilintar menengok pada Gempa yang memanggilnya dan ia segera mendapati segelas jus disodorkan padanya. Meski agak bingung tapi ia menerimanya saja sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Kupikir kau sama seperti kami yang tidak minum alkohol karena itu…'

"Ah iya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak minum alkohol." katanya. Meski pada nyatanya ia sudah melewati batas umur legal untuk mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol di Jepang, tapi tetap saja Halilintar bukan orang yang suka menikmati minuman yang memabukkan begitu, dan ia bersyukur kalau orang-orang yang mulai hari ini akan berbagi kehidupan dengannya di apartemen tersebut juga –mungkin berpendapat sama dengannya terkait alkohol.

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga sih.. Soalnya wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau suka minum minuman keras." kata Taufan menimpali. Halilintar menatapnya jengkel.

"Memangnya apa kaitannya dengan wajahku?"

Taufan tersenyum lebar dan jujur Halilintar sama sekali tidak menyukai senyum semacam itu. Justru melihat senyum itu membuatnya ingin melemparkan pria itu dengan sesuatu. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya begitu kalimat berikutnya terlontar dari bibir Taufan.

"Ya.. karna wajahmu can_"

BRUKK!

"Tau- _nii!_ "

"Rasakan!" decih Halilintar seraya membuang wajah. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Taufan yang sudah terkapar di lantai karena ia lempar dengan kaleng minuman bersoda yang masih penuh. Justru dalam hati ia senang karena telah berhasil membalas kekesalannya pada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia itu can_ ia bahkan tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Hahahaha… Rasain Tau- _nii_! Hahahaha" tawa Blaze dengan kejamnya. Membuat Taufan menatapnya dengan kesal namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau kejam sekali Hali- _chan_ …" ringis Taufan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Lagipula aku juga tidak cantik. Aku ini laki-laki." tegas Halilintar dengan nada ditekankan.

"Loh kenapa? Hali - _nee_ kan can_ ummph.."

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu Solar tiba-tiba saja menutup mulut Thorn yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa?"

"T.. tidak apa-apa kok.. Hehehehe…"

Halilintar tau kalau anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan. Tapi karena ini adalah pesta pertama untuknya, maka sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin mengacaukannya, jadi ia mengabaikannya saja.

"Y.. ya sudah…" Gempa tampak kesulitan menemukan kata begitu melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tapi begitu, ia segera menemukan suaranya sekaligus menemukan _timing_ untuk memulai pesta kecil mereka sebelum keadaan jadi semakin buruk.

"Kalau begitu, untuk memperingati terbentuknya Elementals dan bergabungnya kita dengan anggota keluarga baru kita, yaitu Halilintar." Gempa menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum tipis.

"Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

"Yeyyy!"

"Pesta! Pesta!"

"Saatnya makan!"

"Aku ingin tidur…"

"Katakan _cheese…."_

Keceriaan pun pecah, berpadu dengan kehebohan yang ditimbulkan si berisik Taufan dan Blaze serta Solar yang tak ketinggalan mengabadikan momen penting ini dengan kamera ponselnya. Sementara itu Ice dengan malasnya memakan makanan di depannya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Tampaknya anak itu bisa tertidur kapan saja bahkan dalam situasi berisik seperti ini. Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan sanggup menjalani hari-harinya dengan orang-orang tak 'waras' ini? Apakah ia sanggup? Rasanya tidak. Oh tuhan, apa ia baru saja salah mengambil keputusan?

Sentuhan di pundaknya membuat Halilintar tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke kiri dimana Gempa menatapnya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah keluarga. Dan apartemen ini akan menjadi tempat bagi kita semua untuk pulang…"

Halilintar tertegun. Sesuatu dalam hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat. Dan entah kenapa saat itu rasanya sulit untuk tidak melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai bentuk persetujuan dan harapan. Tampaknya menjadi keluarga dengan mereka semua bukanlah hal yang buruk.

* * *

To be Continued

Don't Forget to review..

Thank You


	8. One Step Closer

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 7

One Step Closer

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

Seminggu setelah kepindahan mereka ke apartemen baru yang ternyata merupakan asrama artis milik L's Management, akhirnya latihan pra debut pun dimulai. Keenam anggota Elementals tampak begitu antusias. Terlebih Taufan dan Blaze yang tidak bisa diam serta Solar yang sibuk meng _update_ setiap kegiatannya di media sosial yang berakhir dengan omelan dari Gempa yang melarangnya mengunggah segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan persiapan debut mereka. Karena bagaimana pun grup mereka dibentuk tidak melalui audisi melainkan rekruitmen langsung oleh sang presiden direktur ditambah lagi berita tentang pembentukan grup baru ini sama sekali belum diumumkan secara resmi, jadi bagaimana pun mereka harus bisa meminimalkan informasi yang bisa diketahui masyarakat jika tidak mau di _judged_ dengan hal-hal negatif yang bisa saja membuat nama mereka jatuh bahkan sebelum debut. Tentu saja, Fang sudah beberapa kali mengingatkan hal ini pada mereka dan Gempa merasa ia yang bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan kalau saudara-saudaranya mematuhi hal tersebut.

"Gempa! Sepatuku mana?"

"Ada di lemari. Kau yang meletakkannya di sana kemarin."

"Gempa- _nii_ aku lapar."

"Tunggu sebentar Ice, sebentar lagi _delivery_ nya akan datang. Dan Solar, sudah kukatakan jangan mengunggah apapun tentang kegiatan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak memberinya _caption_ kok."

"Tetap tidak boleh! Hapus atau aku yang akan menghapus semua akun media sosialmu."

"Gempa- _nii_ menyebalkan. Hei. Blaze kembalikan ponsel canggihku!"

"Pinjam sebentar!"

"Thorn! Berhenti bicara dengan tanaman itu dan cepat bersiap-siap!"

Halilintar menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan merana. Sungguh demi apapun yang ia inginkan hanyalah pagi yang tenang dan bukannya kerusuhan masal seperti ini. Ia bahkan baru tidur selama dua jam dan orang-orang ini dengan kurang ajarnya malah membuat keributan di pagi buta seperti ini. Tidak bisakah ia tidur dengan tenang?

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Keributan itu langsung lenyap berganti dengan sunyi yang mencekam. Keenam pasang mata disana langsung terarah pada Halilintar yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Bahkan jika tatapan dapat membunuh, maka sudah dipastikan akan ada enam jasad yang terkapar disana. Dan melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata beriris ruby itu, keenam pria disana langsung menyadari kalau mereka baru saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

GLEKK

"Taufan!"

"Y_ya!"

"Telpon pihak delivery dan tanya kapan mereka akan mengirimkan sarapan!" titah sang komposer dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Mendengar hal itu Taufan yang sedang duduk di depan televisi langsung bangkit dan mencari ponselnya. Setelah itu Halilintar mengalihkan tatapannya pada si pecinta tanaman.

"Thorn, letakkan tanamanmu di beranda atau aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"Tapi_"

"Lakukan!" Dan tanpa kata, Thorn pun berlalu dengan pot tanaman kesayangannya.

"Solar, hapus semua aplikasi sosial mediamu sekarang!"

"Ehhh?! Tapi, Hali- _nee_!"

"Hapus sekarang dan berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Akhirnya dengan wajah masam Solar pun melaksanakan perintah sang komposer yang dijuluki Taufan sebagai komposer sadis. Tapi, bukan Solar namanya jika ia menyerah. Setelah ini ia tinggal mengunduh aplikasi kesayangannya sekali lagi. Solar dan ketampanannya sangat sayang jika tidak dipublikasikan.

"Ice, kau segera bersiap dan bantu Blaze memilih pakaian yang lebih layak. Dan Gempa, kau pastikan mereka melakukan semua yang kusuruh." Titah Halilintar final. Dan ketiga orang yang namanya disebut langsung mengangguk. Ice langsung menyeret Blaze yang masih pakai piyama ke kamar mereka, begitu pula dengan Gempa yang belum sempat bersiap-siap karena harus mengurusi saudara-saudaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan pastikan tidak ada teriakan dan kerusuhan setelah ini. Aku ingin tidur dan jangan bangunkan aku." Pesan Halilintar yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah sebelum kemudian kembali ke kamarnya diikuti dengan bunyi bantingan pintu.

"Ow.. Dia pasti kesal sekali." Ringis Taufan. Gempa menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan menyampah. "Kau pikir ini karena siapa?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Hali - _nee_ itu mengerikan sekali. Sayang sakali kecantikannya harus ternoda dengan sifatnya yang mengerikan." Komentar Solar yang sudah sibuk men _download_ aplikasi sosial medianya. Benar-benar tidak jera.

"Benarkah? Menurutku justru hal itu yang membuat Hali- _nee_ makin mempesona. Seperti bunga mawar cantik yang dilindungi duri yang tajam." Sahut Thorn.

"Tapi tetap saja. Itu menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa memerintah kita seenaknya begitu. Dia bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kita. Cuma komposer saja sombongnya selangit." Sungut Solar dengan nada sebal.

Gempa menghela nafas. "Menurutku wajar dia bersikap seperti itu. Ingat? Selama ini dia tinggal sendiri dan baginya keributan semacam ini sama sekali hal yang tidak bisa ia terima." Kata Gempa menengahi. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membela siapa-siapa. Hanya saja sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan yang baru saja mereka bangun dengan sang komposer. Karena bagaimana pun juga, masa depan mereka bergantung dengan apa yang akan mereka mulai hari ini.

Menyadari kalau situasi mulai terasa tidak nyaman, Taufan langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya seperti mengusir dan berkata, "Sudah.. sudah.. Sana bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi sarapannya tiba dan kita harus tiba di gedung latihan sebelum jam sembilan. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktu disini."

"Kau pikir yang dari tadi membuang-buang waktu siapa?" gumam Gempa yang disambut tawa tanpa dosa oleh sang kakak. Hingga pada akhirnya Gempa harus kembali mengalah dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Setidaknya kakaknya itu benar, mereka tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama latihan mereka.

* * *

" _Tapi tetap saja. Itu menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa memerintah kita seenaknya begitu. Dia bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kita. Cuma komposer saja sombongnya selangit."_

Halilintar mendengus. Anak itu seenaknya saja berbicara dengan mulutnya yang bahkan tidak tau apa-apa itu. Ia memang merasa kesal, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula yang salah kan mereka karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. Lagipula, bukan salahnya juga ia bersikap demikian. Sejauh yang Halilintar ingat, ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya bersikap baik pada orang lain. Salahkan minimnya tingkat interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan orang lain. Dan salahkan juga kakeknya yang mengurungnya di mansion keluarga mereka sejauh yang bisa ia ingat. Jadi wajar rasanya jika Halilintar tidak bisa bersikap 'normal' seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Aku jadi tidak mengantuk." Gumamnya kemudian memutuskan untuk menuliskan sebuah lagu untuk mengatasi kekesalan dalam hatinya ini. Ia pun berjalan ke arah piano besar kesayangannya, duduk di kursinya dan mulai memainkan nada sederhana. Sejenak ia terdiam lalu berpikir. Setelah merasa mendapat pencerahan ia kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu mulai memainkan nada-nada itu dengan lebih yakin. Hal itu diulang-ulangnya hingga dalam waktu tiga puluh menit sebuah lagu baru sudah terangkai di atas kertas partitur yang semula kosong. Kemudian Halilintar akan memainkan lagu itu beberapa kali dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang dianggap kurang sesuai sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya kalau lagu yang baru saja ia buat sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan, sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

* * *

"Mulai hari ini kalian akan memulai latihan pra debut kalian. Ada beberapa latihan wajib yang perlu kalian ikuti di antaranya latihan vokal, latihan dengan alat music, latihan _dance_ , latihan teater dan latihan fisik."

Lee Fang berdiri di depan enam orang pria yang akan memulai latihan pradebut mereka sembari menjelaskan beberapa point penting terkait dengan proses latihan yang diperkirakan akan memakan waktu paling cepat enam bulan dan paling lama 2 tahun. Hal itu tentu tergantung dengan kemampuan masing-masing anggota –yang sebenarnya tidak diragukan lagi dan kesiapan mereka untuk terjun dalam dunia hiburan. Karena dari awal grup ini dibentuk berdasarkan komitmen, maka tentu saja hasil yang diharapkan juga sama sekali tidak main-main. Yang dibutuhkan oleh L's Management adalah kualitas dan bukannya potensi mentah.

"Agar latihan kalian jadi efektif, maka kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua grup. Ketika satu grup melakukan latihan vokal, maka grup lain akan latihan teater. Khusus untuk _dance_ dan alat musik kalian akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Selain itu, anggota grup akan diacak setiap harinya untuk menciptakan _chemistry_ dan mencocokkan potensi kalian."

Keenam pria itu mengangguk paham. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Fang melihat Gempa mengangkat tangan jadi ia mempersilahkan pria paling waras di antara saudaranya itu untuk bertanya. "Bisakah kita meluangkan hari minggu untuk _family_ _time_?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa kalian memerlukan hal itu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin fokus pada target, tapi menurutku kita semua juga butuh waktu untuk terikat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dan bukannya hanya dalam latihan saja. Kita juga butuh _refreshing_ untuk menghindari kejenuhan yang bisa saja membuat kami bosan latihan dan akhirnya menjadi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Selain itu, _family_ yang kami maksud disini tentu saja termasuk Halilintar. Karena dia yang akan membuat lagu untuk kami, maka sepertinya dia perlu mengenal kami lebih dalam dan kami pun perlu memahami bagaimana dirinya sebenarnya. Anggap saja untuk memupuk kepercayaan." Gempa memaparkan alasannya dengan jelas. Fang mengangguk. Bukannya ia tidak paham akan hal itu. Ia justru sangat setuju dengan ide yang dilontarkan Gempa. Karena bagaimana pun mereka akan melatih manusia dan bukannya robot jadi istirahat untuk menghindari kejenuhan tentu perlu dilakukan. Selain itu, Fang tidak akan mengatakan hal itu dengan terus terang, tapi jujur ia sangat ingin keenam pria itu bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang kepribadian Halilintar. Anak itu butuh sesuatu yang bisa memicunya untuk berubah. Dan Fang yakin, Elementals adalah pemicu yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan presdir dan juga pelatih kalian. Untuk hari ini akan ada latihan vokal untuk grup 1 dan latihan teater untuk grup 2. Setelah itu kalian akan latihan _dance_ bersama-sama. Grup satu, Gempa, Solar dan Blaze. Sisanya grup dua."

"Yahh.. Aku tidak se grup dengan Ice…" gumaman itu berasal dari Blaze yang merasa kecewa karena tidak segrup dengan adik kesayangannya. "Syukurlah aku tidak se grup dengan Blaze- _niisan_." Yang dibalas Ice dengan kata-kata menyakitkan. Membuat Blaze galau dan baru saja akan pundung di pojok ruangan sebelum tatapan tajam sang manajer mengancamnya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu segera bersiap dan selamat latihan. Aku akan menemui kalian lagi saat jam makan siang."

Dan dengan begitu Fang pun berlalu meninggalkan keenam pria yang dianggapnya merepotkan tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghadapi ketidakwarasan mereka selama beberapa jam ke depan. Meski itu berarti ia harus menghadapi kegilaan sang kakak yang juga sangat menyebalkan. Oh, inikah yang disebut sebagai keluar kandang harimau masuk kandangn buaya?

* * *

To be Continued

Don't forget to leave some review...

Thank you


	9. The Sun's Problem

Disclaimer

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning

Idol Life Idol!Elementals Composer!Halilintar

Chapter 8

The Sun's Problem

 _Thanks for reading this story and_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan manusia dalam hidupnya. Namun di saat yang sama, ada banyak hal yang disia-siakan manusia hanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum tentu sesuai dengan dirinya. Manusia terkadang terlalu suka mengikatkan diri mereka pada hal yang mereka anggap penting dan sesuai dengan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa di luar sana, ada lebih dari jutaan hal yang bisa mereka coba untuk lakukan. Hingga pada akhirnya beberapa dari mereka jatuh dan frustasi ketika mereka tak mampu melampaui dinding yang membatasi mimpi mereka. Ya, jatuh dan hanya sedikit yang bisa bangkit kembali. Karena kebanyakan lebih memilih menyerah dan mundur padahal ada banyak jalan yang bisa mereka ambil di samping dinding yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

Halilintar adalah salah satu contoh manusia yang mengikatkan dirinya kemudian jatuh, namun beruntung ia bisa bangkit kembali. Walau nyatanya ia terikat bukan karena keinginan dirinya sendiri melainkan karena tanggung jawab dan kewajiban yang diturunkan sang kakek padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia menyadari saat jatuh, kata-kata mutlak sang kakek tak lagi ada artinya. Ia sempat terpuruk dan hancur tentu saja. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah dan kembali menjadi boneka hidup yang diinginkan sang kakek. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, mengharapkan apapun dan memilih apapun. Karena sang kakek akan melakukan semua hal itu untuknya. Ia hanya perlu patuh, mengangguk dan mengikuti setiap perkataan sang kakek. Namun tidak. Jika dipikirkan lagi, sekarang Halilintar merasa dirinya beruntung karena memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil keputusan bodoh itu. Ia bersyukur karena ia bisa menemukan jalan lain. Jalan yang lebih baik yang pada akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ini sekarang. Dan untuk itu ia harus berterima kasih pada sang nenek dan juga Lee Kaizo. Karena tanpa mereka mungkin saat ini ia sudah menjadi boneka hidup sang kakek.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin apa yang terjadi saat itu sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan," gumamnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Halilintar baru saja membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya ternyata tertidur di lantai kamarnya. Bukan hal yang aneh memang, karena hal itu terjadi hampir setiap saat. Justru hal aneh yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan nostalgia yang menyeruak masuk begitu ia membuka mata. Tidak biasanya ia memikirkan masa lalu. Ia bahkan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala itu. Tapi, entah kenapa. Untuk kali ini ingatan akan masa itu bukannya terasa menyakitkan namun terasa melegakan. Ya, ia lega karena telah mengambil jalan ini. Ia lega karena telah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Dan ia bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan seorang Lee Kaizo.

Dering telpon terdengar dan Halilintar ditarik paksa dari perasaan nostalgia yang menyenangkan. Ia mengerang pelan lalu memilih untuk bangkit. Jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan peringatan yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman dari Fang, maka mungkin saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan dering tersebut dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Tapi tidak. Fang dan ancamannya bukanlah hal yang bisa diabaikan. Dan Halilintar terlalu kapok untuk menghadapi neraka yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Halo?"

* * *

"Bukan begitu! Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau harus menggunakan pernafasan perut bukan pernafasan hidung! Mengerti tidak sih?"

Solar tersentak begitu suara hentakan dari nada piano yang ditekan bersamaan itu memasuki pendengarannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia kesal. Sungguh. Ini adalah latihan vokal pertamanya dan wajar bukan jika ia melakukan kesalahan? Tapi yang dilakukan pelatih mereka itu sejak tadi hanya memarahinya, meneriakinya dan mengakatan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Memangnya ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti apa?

"Ku dengar kalian direkrut karena kalian sudah memiliki bakat. Tapi apa yang kutemukan disini? Kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyanyikan nada dasar dengan benar."

"Tapi_" Solar hendak menyanggah tapi terhenti begitu merasakan Gempa menahan lengannya. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan protes, namun gelengan dari saudaranya yang paling bijak itu membuat ia menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Maafkan aku pelatih. Selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha."

"Kau memang harus melakukan itu!" kata wanita berusia 28 tahun itu dengan tegas. Solar mengangguk walau merasa kesal. Tapi setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah di hari pertama latihan mereka dimulai.

"Baiklah. Latihan hari ini dicukupkan. Ku harap di latihan berikutnya kalian bisa membuktikan bahwa presiden Kai tidak salah memilih kalian."

Dan dengan begitu sang pelatih pun bangkit dari kursi pianonya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Saat itu barulah ketiga pemuda yang tersisa bisa menarik nafas dengan lega.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia pikir dia sangat hebat sampai-sampai bisa mengkritik kita seenaknya?" ungkap Solar dengan nada kesal. Saking kesalnya dadanya terasa penuh dan ia sama sekali tidak tau harus melampiaskannya dengan cara apa.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula ini kan baru latihan pertama kita. Kita bisa berusaha untuk latihan berikutnya," ujar Gempa berusaha menenangkan. Tapi tentu saja, kata-kata semacam itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan seorang Solar yang memiliki harga diri setinggi lagit.

"Tapi tidak harus berkata seperti itu! Aku tau kalau kita itu pemula. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan dengan baik dan bukannya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Benar juga sih.." Solar melirik Blaze yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai ruang latihan. "Pelatih benar-benar mengerikan," komentarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu Solar. Sejujurnya aku juga sangat kesal. Dia berkata seolah-olah dia sangat mengerti tentang kita. Padahal nyatanya ia bukan siapa-siapa."

"Benarkan?!" Solar melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia tau kalau Blaze akan setuju dengannya. Lagipula anak itu bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa ditekan seperti ini. Dan keberadaan pelatih sok tau itu benar-benar membuat mereka kesal.

"Sudahlah…" hibur Gempa begitu menyadari bahwa suasana mulai memanas padahal objek yang mereka bicarakan tidak lagi berada disana. Tapi jika dibiarkan begini, maka hal tersebut tidak akan bagus untuk latihan mereka ke depannya.

"Aku juga mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi cobalah untuk mengerti juga. Pelatih itu ada untuk membuat kita menjadi lebih baik. Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berusaha, bukannya membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi Gem_"

"Yang dikatakan oleh Gempa benar." Ketiganya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu begitu suara lain ikut menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dan disana ketiganya menemukan Fang, sang manajer menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalian baru saja mulai disini. Kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah dengan pelatih kalian." Imbuh sang manajer menasehati. Meski nada suara yang ia gunakan tidak terdengar seperti nasehat sama sekali. "Lagipula yang dikatakan pelatih kalian itu benar. Kalian harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mencapai hasil yang terbaik. Selain itu. Ini baru permulaan bukan? Jadi jangan menyerah!"

"Lebih gampang mengatakannya daripada melakukannya," balas Blaze seraya menggembungkan pipi. Ia membuang wajahnya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat dinding daripada melihat wajah menyebalkan sang manajer. Meski yang dikatakannya benar sih, tapi Blaze tidak akan mau mengakuinya secara langsung. Bisa-bisa si kacamata itu akan besar kepala.

Solar menghela nafas lalu menatap Fang dengan pandangan mengalah. "Baiklah, kau menang!" katanya yang dibalas dengan cengiran menyebalkan sang manajer. Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau saat ini mereka sedang di kantor dan kakak dari laki-laki menyebalkan ini adalah bos mereka, maka Solar akan dengan senang hati melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah orang yang berstatus sebagai manajer ini.

"Terima kasih Fang."

"Um. Kalau begitu berjuanglah dengan baik."

* * *

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa aku harus menyamar menjadi pendampingmu dalam pesta ini?"

Halilintar menatap sang presdir dari L's Management itu dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan. Saat ini Halilintar sedang berada di mobil pribadi sang presdir yang tadi tiba-tiba saja datang menculiknya tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun kecuali informasi bahwa mereka akan menghadiri sebuah pesta dan Kaizo butuh sosok Halilintar sebagai pendampingnya. Tentu saja, jika tawaran itu diajukan dengan cara biasa maka tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Halilintar untuk langsung menolak tawaran tersebut. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Kaizo justru menggunakan cara luar biasa alih-alih mengajak Halilintar dengan normal. Karena ia teralu mengenal pemuda ini, maka ia tau bagaimana cara menanganinya.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu," jawab Kaizo singkat yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti jawaban di telinga Halilintar.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku tau."

"Aku paham apa yang kau maksud. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Oke?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia justru membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Setidaknya hal itu lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan wajah menyebalkan sang presdir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Kaizo yang untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu hari itu terdengar lebih tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Membuat Halilintar sedikit melunak.

"Baiklah.." katanya seraya menghela nafas. "Sekarang katakana padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kaizo tersenyum. Dan Halilintar berani bersumpah bahwa senyuman itu tidak akan pernah membawa hal yang baik padanya. Atau dengan kata lain, pria berusia 28 tahun itu memiliki rencana yang akan menjadi bencana untuknya.

"Pertama-tama kita harus ke salon."

"Salon? U..untuk apa?"

"Untuk mendandanimu tentu saja."

"Ha?!"

Halilintar sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya tadi ia mengabaikan panggilan telpon yang masuk dan bukannya melibatkan dirinya pada masalah seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Terkutuklah Fang dengan ancamannya yang menyebalkan. Terkutuklah Kaizo dengan senyumannya yang membawa bencana.

* * *

To be Continued

Don't forget to leave some review...

Thank you


End file.
